Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine
by silent-library137
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a house party, safe to say it was a bad idea Teen for mature language and rape


"Dan, remind me why we're not at home playing Mario Kart?", Phil whined, huddled up to his friend due to the cold.

"Because we were invited, and it's rude not to attend", Dan answered, a small smile on his lips.

"But it's a house party, with alcohol and everything! It'll be so packed, no one will even notice if we don't come.". Dan chuckled but said nothing as he opened the door for his shy friend. A sonic boom of music and sharp smells hit them.

"PJ and Chris are already here, don't worry Phil.", he reassured before dragging him in and handing him a drink from the table of many bottles.

Phil still looked scared to death and Dan couldn't blame him. He was the shyest creature he had ever seen. Even so, Dan knew if they didn't come Phil would've stopped what he was doing every five seconds and tell him that he 'felt bad they didn't go'. He couldn't ponder over his friend's timidness any longer for two people were approaching them. Dan didn't know them but had seen them here and there at parties. They introduced themselves as Tanner and Corbin and started praising the two friends on their videos. Phil was blushing intensely, avoiding eye contact and not saying a word but smiling once in a while. Dan couldn't help but giggle. Despite his nervous, quiet character, Phil was amazingly easy to get along with. He even felt a little proud that he was one of the few Phil opened up to.

Behind Corbin, PJ was waving to him, Chris right next to him.

"Sorry guys but we've got to go meet someone really quickly but we'll see you around, okay?", Dan excused him and Phil from the conversation. Dan saw the tall one, Tanner, looking behind at Phil.

"Took you long enough. How you guys feeling?", Chris asked them.

"Okay so far. A little, tiny bit better than I thought.", Phil answered, glaring when Dan sent him a sly smirk saying 'I told you so'. The group chatted for a bit as the air got thicker and the atmosphere got more and more drunken.

"Hold our glasses guys, we're going to go have a dance.", PJ slurred, shoving them their cups and dragging Chris off to dance. Dan tittered and looked at Phil. His friend had only had two drinks and was still stiff as a board. Dan smelled both the cups he was holding and handed him the stronger brew. Phil thanked him tugged him over to sit in the corner. They leaned against a door and lazily monitored the dancers in the middle of the room, pointing out the stupidest and laughing till their sides hurt. Louise even came over and joined them for a while before excusing herself and Dan, saying she had to give him back something.

"I think I left it upstairs, come Dan, I'll just give it to you.". When they were out of Phil's sight, she turned around.

"Was that excuse okay?"

"Yeah it was good. So what are we doing for Phil's surprise party?". Dan walked them into an empty room and closed the door. He worried about Phil being all alone but if someone did talk to him, he was most probably drunk enough to excuse himself and find Chris and PJ. If he was _really_ drunk, maybe he could even start a conversation. That would be good for him.

"Phi! Phil!", Dan called. Twenty-five minutes later, by the time they had finished planning, Phil had disappeared.

"I checked the washroom, he's not there.", Chris said.

"He's not in upstairs or on the roof either." added PJ.

"Where is he?", Dan was on the verge of tears. He ran around the place opening every door in sight. One of them was partly blocked by a table. He pushed it aside and threw open the door. What he saw froze him in place.

There was Phil, lying on the floor with his trousers and pants around his ankles. There was a little blood around him and his face was screwed up in pain.

"Oh god…", PJ ran over to Dan and saw the horror in front of him, Chris not far behind.

Dan crouched next to his best friend, face close and gently stroked his hair.

Phil whimpered weakly and tried to raise his arm in defense.

"Please… No more…", He sobbed out. A rush of anger hit Dan. Anger at himself, anger at the party, anger at whoever would destroy the innocence of his beautiful Phil.

Running out of the room, Dan screamed out,

"WHO DID IT? WHO HURT HIM? I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR!" Tears welled up in his eyes and he dropped down to his knees.

"Who did it? Who would do it? Who… Who… Who", he gasped in between the sobs. Chris gently pulled him outside the house.

"Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil. Phil", He repeated over and over. PJ walked beside him, holding Phil bridal style, wrapped up in a blanket.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Phil.", Dan whispered. "I love you.".

The song playing was still pounding in Dan's head.

' _And then you whisper in my ear_

 _I know what you're doing here_

 _Oh come on, Oh come on, Oh come on_

 _There was no motive for this crime_

 _Jenny was a friend of mine'_


End file.
